ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome Reli! Reli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :). Awesome to have an awesome user here. And no, yes, 10052 days. Lmao, jk. Sure you can. And Rai gave me permission to use the FT wiki's template, so if you wanna use them, go right ahead. 16:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ft would be nice, no, it would be awesome ;). If you want me to get in the chat just ask me. 16:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lmao, you're so considerate :D. And thanks Reli. Also, if you want to, you can make us a bigger and nicer background. This one looks nice, it was made by Ish, but it's really small, just like you said some time ago. 16:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Take your time sir. And thanks again for helping us out in the future :D. 16:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, all we have to do is work hard. When I finish the series I will have more time for the wiki. Damn Library and its 15 books at a time only rule >.<. 16:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cus I want to use the correct translation for the wiki, and not some online fan translation. But if he says yes to my question, I will return them. The I will have the rest of them (15 more ;( only, Lmao). 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) o, well you should of had said said that....Arigato Reli-chan :). 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :). Thanks. 17:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Do you still have the link to the free Cs5? If you do, can you share the love. 23:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, is okay. I'm currently using cs3, it sucks. Thanks anyways :D. 20:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess i just got used to using Cs5. But the weird thing is that I got Cs5 without hacking or anything. I just got it from the regular site...And it came free, with everything in it :). 20:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I had it for way longer than what the limit is. 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Almost 7 months But then my computer went crazy, and din't let me use it O_O. 20:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I have to uses my mom's computer -_-. 20:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) How can you say that with a smile...Ur an evil person >.<. ........Damn you. Anyways, I'm bored and I feel like talking to you so i will annoy you :). Anything you like/hate happened in Rave? 21:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're almost catching up. 21:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The fighting gets so much better. I can't wait till you meet Celia, she's so cute :) and hot :P. 21:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I just noticed. Sorry it took me so long, I was learning how to clean Raw manga pic. Since some of the Rave pics are, well.....bad. 22:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The tutorials on youtube use Photoshop and a tool called Topaz DeNoise. I tried to install it...But it din't work ;(. 23:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Raw Manga Pages Really Reli, "Remove text" -_-.....And I'm trying to make em look nice...I think. Like, you know, i guess you can say color (Black & White). About the "Redraw lines", I'm not so sure what answer I should give you since I don't really understand what you mean by it... 02:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Lines I'll keep that in mind ;). And I will bother ask you if I ever need any help :). 16:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) well.....that was a plain "Ok". 16:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *Takes Reli's wallet* Aye. 17:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) .......Why my nose? 20:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You, my good man, are creeping the hell outta me! *Begins to back away slowly* Stay over there!!!!!! :). 20:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. Brb....My computer/wiki is being a bitch, and doesn't wanna let me log in!!! 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for caring about me :) you're so kind! :). 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hurry Read faster! The fighting is getting soooooooooo much better (I call dibs on the spoiler battle :P). I wanna talk to somebody about it :] Mega-awesome !!!! :). 01:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Chap Lol, Hiro really did overuse his work on that one. I am currently in chapter 146. 12:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lma. Tell me when you reach fight that you think is "Awesome." 13:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Told ya (Muwhahahahaha) Not for me :). 13:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a public library near your house? 13:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't you place it on hold? That's what I do. 14:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) How would that embarrassing?...... 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I see.....Well, put a mask on or something. Trust me, Manga Volumes are way better than online fan things. 14:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I know!!!!!!! Illius= Rusty (Except that Rusy is more manlier). 14:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sieg Hart.......And yeah, he took his Rave's OS and mix them up with FT's GH & OS. 14:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just wait!!!! And din't you see his awesome power O_O. 14:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sound Reli if you would of had told me of your sound problem I would of had helped you. I guess you don't trust Mega yet ;(. *Heads to the nearest corner....Begins to cry*. 03:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. But first tell me, is there any sound coming from your computer? Is your laptops volume bar all the way up (And I only know about this cus I had this little problem for over 3 years O_O.) 03:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) FUR Remember to add the FUR and Licensing :D. That's like the 3rd thing you told me when I joined the FT wiki :). 21:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) this whole chap is in color. Hope it helps. 21:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm so exited I just have 2 tell someone... I never thought I would be able to make a pic this big, since my weak point is long images. You can remove it once you finish looking at it :D. 21:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Volume 17 has it but I don't have that volume anymore. The best I can offer is this: And the volumes don't have any color pictures (Only the covers). 22:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Let me check if chaos has it or if it can remove the line. 22:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) So yeah, lets use the one u have, for now. 22:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey Reli can you make a Logo that says : News Archive. Similar to this one: Here. Thanks. Is for this. 17:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi. 17:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you offer anything, sir....... -.- 19:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! My head isn't working 2day *Blushes*...Ahem, The Nakajima Times sound really creative :D We can use that one. Let me change its name right now :) Arigato Reli-chan. 19:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you would like to do, Reli-kun :).OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot, meet me in the chat. Wait.....I think I lost the link.....Let me see....Just get on the chat!!!!! 19:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ep How did you fix the episode page? *Bows down*. 20:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. U are awesome :D. 20:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Thanks :). 20:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 1''' looks awesome. 2 looks awesome to but it's too bright. 20:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Is okay. Thanks.Remember to place Images in their Galleries >.<.. 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao.(Just cus your're special) I'll do it for you....If I can (I won't always be on at the same time as you (Unless I'm stalking you :P). 21:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Today!!!!!!!!!!? I thought it was last week. What should I get papa-chan? And what should I get Red? Thank You for reminding me '''now!!!!! U!. 21:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) -.- I didn't ask you that... 21:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol...I say Poyo...But I say Aye Sir, more :D. Don't ever tell Ruby one of your secrets. 21:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Ruby's a funny character. Wait till Haru fights _____. That fight is soooo funny. Ruby just kept _______ and he himself _________. 21:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I din't spoil you -.- 22:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) -__________- Aye Sir. I'm really happy to have you here :)...before I was sooooo lonely ;(. 22:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Good for you :D. 22:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Front Page A few days ago I told the active users that our info will not be up to date, lets say **** dies, (Bot none of us has gotten to that chapter). *** page will say that *** is active. When someone gets to *** page that person can change it. About the Recent things, just put the last chapter you read. And when we/you finish reading it we/you can change it to "Final Chapter"/'"Final Episode"'. What do you think? 15:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Only Ald. Mega is almost done (3 more volumes), Alo-chan is almost done (Few more chapters, like 150 something Lol). And Reli.....IDK 15:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Sorry, I had to turn off my computer by disconnecting it (Cus it stopped working). But when I tried to turn it back on all it kept on doing was Peeeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeee over and over again -__-. 17:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed -.- U U BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!!!? ;(. 17:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) For 100000000000000 years O_O I HATE YOU I only blocked you for 2 mins *Goes home crying*. 17:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I did, I think its my I.P 17:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Use this for the SM. no.... And I was ganna show you an awesome Bickslow (Almost nude) Devi art. 17:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) here. 17:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ^That was me. 17:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Arigato, Reli-kun :D. 19:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Lots of reading No wonder I haven't seen you, like, the whole day ;(. Kindaa boring with out the Wiki's "Special" users ;D. AND WAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you see Haru fight Doryu. One of my FAV FIGHTS ^_^. 23:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, if you see the last message I sent you you will notice I was talking about Reina. Cus if you count the (*) it will end up being ***(Her) *****(Reina) ***(She). Don't tell nobody, but I cried when one of my fav Cha*Sob* died *sob And every time I think about the way ** died....my eyes just get all sad and I have the worst mood thorough the whole day *Sob*. 23:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmao **(He). 23:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ......You're the MEXICAN, MEXICAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Fuck you -.- And yes, go reply that worthy, awesome, boss, fantastic user that left you a message at the FT wiki ^_^. 23:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wh-why would you say that? Kagura loves me (Heart). 23:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I never thought about that...But I still refuse to believe it. 00:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm I the only one that thinks you guys should tell this guy that his attempts at fixing something is an epic fail...? 00:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. I feel bad too...I think, but it gets kinda annoying :P. 00:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Oi, we need to do something about that. 15:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I think you will finish before me -,- I hate you -.-. U LAZY HISPANIC ლ(ಠ益ಠლ). 15:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ...-___________- K. 15:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) -_- Are you ganna tell me every time you read 30 chapters...? 19:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) 272. And, when you're finish, lets make a blog so everyone can comment ^_^. 21:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What's with the "O_O" face? 22:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about working as a team....sharing ideas, and making a blog -.- 15:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) K... 20:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) We don't have any, right now. 21:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry, I misunderstood your question. But I don't know of any site. 11:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Remove this. 11:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) -,- 18:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dark Bring Hello there Reli, yes, we do have a template for them :P. 01:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't you feel special ;). Chopper is shoooo cute :D Specially when he tries to insult people Kawiiii!!! I think he's my second favorite character :P. 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Reli why don't you join us over here. You can make a Dark Bring section, under the job section, that only you can touch ;). 01:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. You know how to do it.... I'm lazy >.< Forgive me. 01:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Y U SO LAZY!!! :D And K. 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Reli do you want your red link? Your name looks...odd without it :D. 01:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Done. Do something to your profile page. It looks disgusting *Pukes* Your FT one looks awesome :D. Why don't you make this one look like your FT one...I'm just saying *Whistles*. 01:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! See ya :D. 02:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thief!!!!! 02:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ....aren't yo- never mind...*Glares*. 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Navigation and Attacks. Like, Ferber's Metal Punch or something. Lol. What do you think. 02:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I think it's for the best >..< and some of them do have various attacks :P. Gtg, see ya 2morrow :D. 02:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sexy B :O U did that :O? And yes, it does. :O you did that :o :O Wao. It looks awesome :o. 21:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) No Prob ^_^ It looks awesome :P. I thought Chaos gave you a special volume pic xD. 21:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You did that on purpose, didn't you -.- Show it to me >.<. 22:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) So why did you tell me about it -.-? 22:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Volume Images Reli-chan!!!!! Where did you get the volume images from? Can you give me the link >.< Thanks. 02:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) That would be mega-nice of you . Just remember to name them: Volume(Number goes here)cover.png. Please ^.^ 11:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lmao *Whistles* I never said that ¬_¬ 20:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Reli-chan what navigation are you ganna make for the Dark Brings (The pages)? Are you ganna make one big navigation and use it for every Dark Bring page you make, or make a different navigation box for certain ones :/? Just asking >.< 22:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) -.- Lmao, Aye sir :P. 22:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:main Page Don't worry Reli ^_^ School started for me too . Senior T^T Hbu? 19:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply >.< I was watching this new game trailer @_@ U should get it! For Ps3. And we, Alo and me, deleted all of the pages that were incomplete so we can start a new >:D. Don't you love that feeling of "New" when you start somethin' ^_^ But yeah, we are ganna get there :P I can see it. Lol. 19:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :o awesome! And sure :P. 19:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I used this file. 19:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) O_O That looks omega-awesome O_O But I'm I the only one that sees that huge space at the top all white >. 03:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I know >.< But I didn't know what to do with the ad thing >.< Your version was really awesome, thanks for the link ;D. But you know how much Mega loves the the FT wiki and the style we use :3 Ahem, Reli can you check the Hidden template? It doesn't wanna work...... And you signed your message twice :3 Lol. 15:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Really...cuz of the smiley -_- And you can do it :P I just didn't want that white space up there >.< And I didn't do it before cuz I was waiting for you ;D. 20:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) -_- Grrrr. *Uses Etherion full release on Reli @_@!!!!!!!*. 20:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) =) Muwhahahaha! Haru is so annoying T^T I hate it when male main characters cry during every scene... specially the way Haru cries -.- Reli, who is your fav Rave character o_O? Is it Haru, Elie, Plue ? 20:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you 100% ( ._.) Make the wiki a nice background, bigger than the current one The current one looks awesome, but it's too small >.<. Please, Reli-cha :3 23:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That's the spirit my boy ;D. 02:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Anything you feel comfortable with ^_^ I'll be happy with anything you can make ^-^ Reborn @_@!!! Episode 20 :o. 20:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Ryohei, Bianchi, I-Pin, Hibari (so so), Fuuta can be an awesome little brother :3. No specific order >.<. And lets see if this changes >:D 21:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol....he's funny and liiiiikes his boss :/ 23:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Gomen T^T 00:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome >:D. 01:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) That looks awesome, Leli :o!!! 01:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hell yeah >:D. I decided to read the reborn Manga @_@ Reading is faster than watching >.< Tsuna's new "item" @_@! The 7 rings :3 This is getting guh O.O 02:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Chapter 92-94 :S I think. He's good :P. 14:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) BG You are awesome *^* Lets try it on :3!!!!!!! Ahem, while you wait, go check out my new art ;D. 23:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Reli, it's telling me that the image is too big >.< What do we do now D;? 00:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) It works!!!!! >:D One question, do u think u can make it a bit smaller? Just so we can see a bit more of the character >.< Cuz Elie is cut off and she's the 2nd main >.< But if it will mess up the image, then just leave it like that ^_^ Thanks Reli >:D!!! 16:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Logo Thank You, Thank You, Thank You >.< U are awesome *^* Thanks a lot ^_^! 19:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Teach me T^T Why you sho awesome?! Thanks Reli. 23:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You know you will make me go to the store and buy cheese now, no? ^_^ 23:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Teach me :P 03:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) LMAO. I'm really ganna try that, though ( ._.) And K, I see what you mean ;D.*Waits patiently*. 03:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) >_>. I didn't masterbate >_>. 03:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :/ U did. 23:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) BG Teach me how to do that awesomeness :O!!! 00:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) *Takes out notebook and begins to write down the steps.* Aye! *gets the stuff ready* Hmm. Should I get a Bacchus chair, or a normal chair Meh, *Buys Bacchus chair* I shall wait for the next steps *^*, master. 03:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :O Go Reli go :D. Btw Reli, do you know what the Rave Warriors' logo is? Also, since you recently finished reading the manga, was this team officially named? o_O Thanks. 03:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes *^* And thanks! 20:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I asked the master of Onis, but he didn't find one ( _ _) Let me look at the volumes I got to see if I can find anything better. Sorry >_>. 22:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Reli I can't find any other D: I can't even find that same one anywhere =_= I guess we can just stay with the manga one ( _ _) Gomen T^T. 23:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Have I ever told you how awesome you are *^*?!!! 23:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry =) I understand. And thanks for all of your awesome work! 17:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) That looks awesome *^* But do you think you could make it green like the template? >_> Sorry for not telling you before u made it T^T!!! 19:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) oh, okay. *Goes with red* Secret time >:D *Listens to Reli* :D!!! 19:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) O wait. Red is Demon Card's color ( _ _). 19:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, we just used red since the start ( _ _) And I think green or orange would look better for the onis ( _ _). 19:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Gomen T^T. 19:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Can you upload an orange one to see which looks better? >_> Gomen T^T But this one looks great! I just ganna see which color will look best, thanks Reli ;D. I'll be back later, ganna go celebrate thanksgiving. xD You have an awesome thanksgiving too!!! 21:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oni Okay then, that sounds awesome =) Thanks for all of your awesome work, Reli! You can do the Rave Warriors one whenever you can v.v Did u have an awesome thanksgiving? 01:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC)